Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display apparatus typically includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole and electron injection electrodes, and is a self-emissive display apparatus in which light is emitted while excitons generated when holes injected by the hole injection electrode and electrons injected by the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic emission layer transit from an excited state to a ground state.
As self-emissive display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be driven at a low voltage and may have a small weight and thickness since an additional light source is not required, and since they may have wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds.
However, since an organic light-emitting display apparatus may deteriorate due to external moisture or oxygen, an OLED may be sealed to protect the OLED from external moisture or oxygen.